1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weapons system having optical augmentation, and more particularly, to a searchlight system that takes advantage of shock buffers within the weapons system to reduce/eliminate the effects of the weapons system recoil on the functionality of optical augmentation.
2. Background Information
As opponent weapons range increases, enhanced target acquisition is becoming more critical to ensure special operation force (SOF) success during engagements. Thus, there is a need to improve the operational effectiveness of the family of SOF crew-service weapons, including weapon mounting devices, by developing modular systems that improve target recognition, enhance target acquisition, maximize hit probability during day and night operations, provide visual signature suppression, and increase the probability of engagements out to the maximum range of basic weapons during all types of operations and environmental conditions.
One of these developments involves enhancements to optical augmentation systems designed to increase SOF target engagement capability with crew-service weapons in low-light/low observation situations. Prior art systems affix light directly to the weapons systems themselves, or attach light systems to a protective shield that might be in front of the cradle/gunner, which is also attached directly to the weapons system. This direct attachment allows the light to move/vibrate with the recoil of the weapons system when in use (see, e.g., US. Pub. No. 2006/0288626). The movement or vibration of the light may be distracting to the gunner, and may also reduce the service life of the light itself.
To optimize crew-service operational capabilities of the 40 mm MK19 Grenade Machine Gun (GMG) and the .50 caliber/12.7 mm M2 Heavy Machine Gun (HMG), the US military developed the MK93 Heavy Machine Gun Mounting System (hereinafter the MK93). The MK93 is a dual purpose, soft mount used to lessen the recoil of heavy weapons like the MK19 and M2. The use of a soft mount improves the accuracy of the M2 Machine Gun by attenuating the recoil. The MK93 attaches to a tripod for infantry use, but has seen much more frequent use as part of a vehicular mount, using the MK175 pintle pedestal. The MK93 requires no external adapters or tools to mount either weapon system, making change-overs much easier, and consists of a gun carriage and cradle assembly, a train stop bracket, an ammunition can holder, a bolt-on small pintle, a bolt-on large pintle, and a stowage bar assembly.
The MK93 gun mounting system improves the accuracy of the HMG or GMG by attenuating the recoil using shock buffers. However, as will be disclosed in more detail below, there is a particular need for a robust, secure manner in which to provide a lighting system that reduces and/or eliminates the effects of the weapons system recoil on the functionality of optical augmentation.